April Fool's
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: half a year after Laura left... It's April Fool's and J plays a prank on K. K wants to get him back by tricking him about Laura. Something unexpected happens. ONE SHOT! FLUFF! REVIEW! XD


I watched MIB 2 last night… Poor J. :( I didn't really like the ending, you know… where it left off, so I decided to write a continuation about half a year later. XD It's just a one shot thing. And I'm only writing this because Rosario was Laura. LOL.

It just popped in my head when I was fixing my bed.

Hope you guys like it enough to review cough XD

Disclaimer: Do I own MIB 2? Hmmm, figure it out. XD

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

_J brought her to a place he'd brought many people before. They ate pie and after getting all the information he needed, J would send his "friend" into a forgetful void of nothingness. They would forget all about the "black agent who saved their life" and he would recognize their faces if he ever saw them again. They wouldn't recognize him._

"_They kept asking Ben about a light," Laura's voice brought J's thoughts back._

'_You okay?" he asked her._

"_An hour ago, a man I've known my whole life vanished, because of a woman with weird fingers and a two-headed guy with an IQ of a cannoli. So yeah, everything's okay," she said sarcastically._

_J smiled despite himself – he never knew when he last smiled. Laura amazed him. Normally, a person would've gone insane by now. But not Laura… she was still cool, calm and beautiful._

"_When we were kids, before we were taught how to think… our hearts tell us there's something else out there. I know what I saw, tell me what I'm supposed to believe," she looked up at him with twinkling eyes._

_J found himself telling Laura all his secrets. There was just something about her that he found he could trust._

"_I'm a member of a secret organization that monitors alien activity here on earth," he began. "Ben was an alien, and so were his killers. I don't know what they did it, but I promise I'm going to find out."_

_J expected screaming. But Laura just looked at him._

"_Okay," she said._

"_Okay?" J asked unbelievably. Laura was beginning to impress him more and more._

"_Okay."_

_J smiled. He thought she was awesome, obviously. His lips drew into a thin line when he remembered what he was supposed to do._

_J brought out his tranquilizer._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just going to have to…" he started._

_The beautiful Latina New Yorker glanced nervously at the hi-tech gadget and let out a long breath. "Kill me," she said without a doubt._

"_What? No!" J tried to suppress his laughter. "It's just a little flash and everything will be back to the way it was."_

_J's smile suddenly turned upside down. Of course he was attracted to Laura, in the one hour that they had known each other; his feelings had grown to a height he never knew his emotions could take._

"_After you flash me…" Laura gulped. "If I see you again, will I know it's you?"_

"_You won't see me, but I'll see you." He put on his shades._

_Silence. J's finger just couldn't touch the button._

"_Must be hard," Laura whispered. "Must be very lonely."_

_The agent's lip quivered dangerously and his thumb retreated from the tranquilizer button. He let out a long sigh and pulled his shades off._

"_Excuse me, I have to go," he muttered, tucking his glasses and tranquilizer back inside his suit. He knew it was against MIB protocol not to neuralyze her, but he just didn't have the courage._

"_What about the flashy thingy?" Laura asked._

"_I'll flash you some other time."_

_And with a smile, Agent J was off._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Agent J was seated on a bench on a typical New York sidewalk, watching cars speed past. It was half a year since Laura had disappeared from his life, but he still often thought about her. Against his own wishes, K had kept him in the agency and invisible from the eyes of the world.

"_It's not fair," _Laura's voice whispered in his ear.

"Never is," J mumbled.

He stood up and made his way to a manhole. A weird looking flower with sharp thorns was sticking out. J smiled a little – the first he'd smiled in ages. It was April fool's, his favorite holiday. And he was going to get K bad.

"Hey, Jeff, my man."

He flicked the flower slightly.

"You ready to get K?" he talked down to the manhole.

A loud roar erupted from the sewers, and J could just make out the rows of razor sharp teeth that the giant worm had.

"Cool, man. Be ready."

J always loved April 1st. Playing pranks was one reason, and he just couldn't remember the other.

* * *

"Why are we taking the subway again?" K asked, his face grim.

"I told you, Zed told me that one of the 'inhabitants of Locker C-18' was seen scurrying about the subway," J lied, speaking of his little furry friends.

J was careful to lead K to the back of the subway. They took seats and looked around the subway, J pretended to look on the floor.

The subway started and when they were in the darkness of the tunnel, J could smell his worm friend's putrid smell already. Without warning, Jeffrey the worm swallowed half of the last subway car. People screamed and ran away.

"Damn, it's Jeff again!" J acted.

K immediately acted, pulling out his worm tranquilizer. The big worm winked at J before spewing a green liquid all over the approaching Agent K. J tried to keep his laughter concealed.

The subway came to a halt. J was cowering on the floor in laughter. K was still standing, dripping green ooze. Even Jeff was giving out big low laughs.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S K!" J yelled, still laughing so hard that tears were coming out.

K wiped off some green liquid from his eyes and shoved the needle into Jeff's skin. The worm didn't react and continued laughing.

"Those are expired," J laughed.

The subway doors opened and K stepped out without a word. The people were gathering to see the entire hullabaloo.

J pressed his tranquilizer button and a flash put everyone in a trance.

"Thank you for testing our new Bug's Life Disney Ride which apparently leads to New York. If anyone asks, you hated the big giant worm so Disney decided to shut the ride down. Oh, and please try to convince your children that Mickey Mouse isn't a real mouse. In fact, he's an alien from the planet Yugra on the Andromeda Galaxy."

J pressed his tranquilizer again.

"Go to work, nothing happened," he changed his story.

And he ran off to catch up with K.

* * *

K was determined to get his partner back for his prank.

"Slick, come over here," K called on his partner.

"Yo man, sorry about a while ago. But you should admit, it WAS funny," J put on a mocking grin.

"Yes, yes it was funny. I have good news."

"Hit me."

"We finally built a new contraption that can go farther in the universe than before," K lied.

"So?"

"You can finally visit Laura."

J kept silent.

"I know what this is; you're trying to get me back. Ha ha, K," J shook his head.

K kept his face solemn.

"I'm serious. I don't joke about things, J, you know that."

J considered and a smile suddenly lighted up his face. He was finally going to see Laura again!

"Then hurry up man, get me over there!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Whoa, you're going?" J raised an eyebrow at K.

"Yes, I'm the only one who knows how to pilot this thing."

_And I need to see your sorry look, _K thought to himself.

They both got into this metal pod transportation device which had depressions exactly the same shape as J and K's bodies. They lied down and watched the lid close in on them.

After 3 hours of traveling, the metal door opened again to reveal a vast barren landscape of brown and blue. The sky was and endless void of orange nothingness.

"This is where baby… I mean – Laura – lives now?" J asked, spinning around and around.

"Yes."

K laughed evilly inside his head.

Suddenly, a low rumble interrupted the two boys. The ground shook violently and something drilled up from the ground. A fat caterpillar-like woman rose from below, her skin colored a sickly yellow and green. Brown hair grew like a plant from the top of her head (which the only human-like part of her). But still, purple molds grew out from her ears and nose. She was wearing a diadem on her head and was holding a shining scepter.

J winced at her repulsiveness. K was used to it.

"J! I've missed you!" the creature bellowed.

J looked at K in horror. "Er--- I've missed you too?"

"Don't you recognize me?" the creature's giant teardrops fell to the ground.

J's eyes widened in horror. "Laura?" he gulped.

"YES!" the creature clapped her hands gleefully.

J slowly backed away. "What, uh, what… happened to you?"

"Apparently, this is how I really look like in my planet," Laura shrugged. "Why? DO YOU NOT LIKE IT?" Her eyes shone with intensity and atrociousness as she pushed her face in J's.

"You look lovely," J squeaked.

"Kissy-wissy!" Laura leaned in with her big plump red lips stuck out.

J tried to get away but the creature's saliva sill ended up dripping all over his face. A LOT of saliva. He wiped it off with swears.

"APRIL FOOL'S J!" K cried, laughing like he never had before.

"Aw damn you, K. DAMN YOU!" J yelled, spitting in disgusted-ness.

The disconcerted agent walked away in protest, attempting to wipe his face from dribble. He fell to the ground in disbelief. He actually believed that he could see his love, Laura, again. But K had to be all jerky and bring his hopes up, only to prank him! It wasn't the same as he did, that was for sure.

"Sorry about that, slick. But you have to admit, it WAS funny," K mocked J.

"It wasn't the same thing and you know it," J growled.

"Don't tell me you really thought that you would get to see Laura again!" K laughed some more but stopped when J hung his head in shame.

"Bring me home, K," was all he said.

The two got back inside their space capsule and K drove them out of the weird planet. He wasn't planning on bringing J home. He had other plans in mind.

4 hours later, the transportation device came to a landing again. J hadn't spoken a word the entire time, and he got out of the ship immediately.

"Dammit K, this isn't the agency. Where are we?" J demanded.

"It's April first."

"I damn right don't care anymore. Where are we?"

"You forgot."

"I forgot what?"

"It's your birthday."

"We don't have birthdays," J snapped. "I specifically remember you erasing all information about ourselves, including our birthdays."

"But still, today IS your birthday."

"You have one big heart to remember, Kevin," J replied sarcastically.

"I guess you don't want your gift then?"

"You can keep your effing gift, got that?" J said coldly.

"It's not fair."

"Never is," J answered almost instinctively, ignoring the woman's voice.

He spun around quickly when he recognized the new voice. Standing beside K, looking lovelier than ever, was J's love, Laura. She was wearing a shiny silver dress, with some elf-looking aliens behind her who were holding on to her gold drape veil extension.

"Laura," J breathed, running up and hugging her.

"I don't get it," he said, still not letting her go.

"Happy birthday, J," was all K said.

"Happy birthday, J," Laura repeated as well, smiling. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, baby. So much…"

And J kissed her – what he wanted to do for such a long time now.

A/N: I just like the fluff! Whee! K is so nice to J. haha XD Rosario should have more movies! Review! XD


End file.
